PREMONICION
by Cassiopeia Medea Solo
Summary: Shaka recuerda algunos momentos con Mu, las cosas malas que le hizo, todos los maltratos a los que sometía al pelilila y que hicieron que este se alejara de él, los recuerdos llegan a su mente, mientras observa una foto de Mu y su nueva pareja. ¿Será real o solo un mal sueño?


**Disclaimer:** personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei, los utilizo con fines de entretener.

 **Advertencia:** One-shot inspirado en la canción esperando por ti del Poeta callejero, no es un sonfic, **SHAKAXMU** es **YAOI** , guerra avisada no mata soldados.

 **Summary:** Shaka recuerda algunos momentos con Mu, las cosas malas que le hizo, todos los maltratos a los que sometía al pelilila y que hicieron que este se alejara de él, los recuerdos llegan a su mente, mientras observa una foto de Mu y su nueva pareja. ¿Será real o solo un mal sueño?

 **Premonición.**

 _ **By: Cassiopeia Solo-Weasley.**_

 **One-shot.**

Llego a casa del trabajo. Me dirijo a la cocina por un vaso de jugo, deseando encontrar tu silueta frente a la estufa como tantas veces antes, pero no estás, no estás ahora ni lo estarás nunca más. Tomo la bebida de un solo trago y me dirijo a la computadora.

Desde que decidiste marcharte he entrado cada día a tu perfil, claro desde una cuenta falsa, pues no solo te fuiste de mi vida, me eliminaste de tus amigos y me bloqueaste de tu whatsapp. Era en serio cuando dijiste que querías borrar todo recuerdo mío de tu existencia.

¿El culpable? Si hay un único culpable en que te fueras ese fui yo. Eras la criatura más perfecta sobre la tierra, mas amorosa, mas entregada y yo, yo no supe valorar ese amor que me brindabas.

¡Por los dioses Mu! ¿Cómo pudiste soportarme tanto tiempo?

Fueron demasiadas maldades, demasiados maltratos, demasiadas las lagrimas las que derramaste por mi culpa, pero preferí a mis amigos, preferí la parranda, preferí la vida libertina a valorarte como te lo merecías y ahora estoy pagando caro mi error.

***Flash back***

Salgo del baño y comienzo a prepararme para irme a los bares con mis amigos, cuando me doy cuenta que estas observándome desde la puerta y tu cara luce triste.

-¿vas a salir Shaka? - me preguntaste desde la puerta cabizbajo.

-sí. ¿Acaso eres ciego? - te respondí sin siquiera mirarte.

-¿En serio saldrás esta noche? ¿A qué hora regresaras?

-No sé a qué hora regresare. ¿Que ahora tengo que decirte a donde voy y a qué hora vuelvo? ¿Acaso eres mi madre o que mierda?

Escucho tu celular sonar y te apresuras a apagarlo. Eso me molesta y te lo arrebato para ver quién era que te llamaba.

-¿quién es ese tal Aioria? - te pregunto furioso.

-Solo es un compañero de la universidad, estamos juntos en un proyecto.

-Me importa una mierda, no quiero que te llame mas, no sé porque continuas perdiendo el tiempo con eso, ya te dije que no quiero que estudies.

-¡No puedes prohibirme estudiar!

-Vives en mi casa, yo te mantengo y eres mi pareja, así que te prohíbo lo que se me pegue la gana y mientras vivas aquí harás lo que yo diga – le dije tomándolo de los hombros y pegándolo contra la pared, para luego salir de la habitación.

***flash back end***

Cuando iba bajando las escaleras pude escuchar perfectamente que me dijiste que te irías si yo ponía un pie fuera de casa esa noche, yo me burle y me fui.

Hoy me pongo a pensar razones que justifiquen mi nefasto comportamiento y no encuentro ninguna, si bien mis amigos amaban las fiestas, ninguno era tan despreciable con sus parejas como yo.

Lo comprobé esa noche cuando el mas alocado de nosotros llego a la reunión en el bar de la mano de su pareja. Quien lo diría, Milo Antares nos anunciaba que se iba a casar y que esa noche era su retiro oficial de nuestro grupito juerguero. Su prometido Camus era un chico muy amable, que me acordó a ti. Sentí mi celular vibrar y cuando lo saque era un mensaje tuyo, creo que te había invocado con la mente. Me sonreí, sabía que jamás permanecías enojado mucho tiempo conmigo, nada más lejano de la realidad.

" _ **Feliz aniversario...mi amor. Espero que la estés pasando genial sin mí, espero que la vida te sonría y todo te vaya bien. Te amo, no sé si para siempre, pero lo hago...adiós."**_

 _ **Mu.**_

El alma se me fue hasta los pies, esa había sido la razón para que me preguntaras si saldría esa noche, era nuestro aniversario y yo lo había olvidado completamente. Salí corriendo sin siquiera despedirme de mis amigos, corrí hacia mi auto y conduje lo mas rápido que me permitió la máquina infernal, pero era tarde. Cuando llegue a casa no había nadie, recogiste tus cosas y te marchaste sin dejar una nota siquiera.

Jamás se me ocurrió pensar que podrías cansarte de mis abusos, de mi mal humor, de mi desamor, pero lo hiciste y yo me quede destrozado.

Empecé a entrar a tu perfil y lo primero que note es que habías cambiado tu estatus sentimental, eso fue un gran golpe. Al otro día cuando intente buscarte simplemente no aparecías, me habías borrado y bloqueado, Me cree una cuenta falsa y he seguido cada uno de tus movimientos desde ese momento.

Esa es la razón por la que me quede de piedra cuando entre una vez más a tu perfil y vi que otra vez habías cambiado tu estatus sentimental. Esas malditas palabras casi me queman las retinas _(_ **en una relación con Aioria Bastidas)** y una foto tuya y de tu novio de perfil.

Luces hermoso, tu sonrisa ocupa casi toda tu hermosa carita, tus ojos brillan y tu simplemente resplandeces. No merezco nada de ti, pero como deseo devolver el tiempo y poder reparar mi error. Secar con mis labios las lágrimas derramadas, que fueran mis brazos los que te rodearan y mi pecho donde tu cabeza reposara.

Estas usando la camisa que te regale, ahora que lo pienso. Creo que ha sido la única vez que te he regalado algo, te queda muy bien, combina con tu nueva apariencia. Yo también puedo hacerte feliz ¿lo sabías? Yo también puedo hacerte sonreír y resplandecer ¿me amaras aun? ¿Tendré oportunidad de recuperarte? Luego vuelvo a mirar la fotografía y mis esperanzas se esfuman, no merezco perturbar tu paz, te tuve y te perdí, mientras yo te hacia llorar, el te hacia reír, mientras yo te había estado destruyendo sin piedad, Aioria te reparo con amor y paciencia.

" _tus ojos han vuelto a brillar mi amor"_

te he perdido para siempre y esa noche, llore, llore como había estado evitando hacerlo desde que te fuiste, llore hasta sentir mi garganta en carne viva, hasta sentir que el alma se escapaba de mi cuerpo, llore hasta caer en la inconsciencia.

unas manos suaves lo mecieron sacándolo de su agitado sueño, unos jades lo observaban y un hermoso rostro fruncía el ceño preocupado, su rostro estaba bañado en lagrimas su pecho comprimido y su garganta desgarrada, comprendió en ese instante que todo había sido solo un mal sueño, abrazo a su pareja fuertemente provocando que el otro no correspondiera inmediatamente preso de la sorpresa, minutos después, torpemente correspondió al abrazo del rubio, quien volvía a llorar, a pedir perdón y a decir que lo amaba.

Nunca en los meses que llevaban de relación Shaka le había dicho que le amaba, ni siquiera una vez. Tampoco solía tener detalles, ni gestos de cariño, por lo que estaba sorprendido y sin saber qué hacer.

-Mu ¿alguna vez te he dicho que te amo?

-Pues... no.

-Perdóname, he sido un desgraciado contigo hasta ahora, pero ya no mas, voy a cambiar Mu, ya verás que si – le dijo para volver a abrazarlo.

Aunque ya era de madrugada se quedaron hablando como jamás habían hecho antes, Shaka le pregunto a Mu sobre sus estudios y este aun anonadado, pero igualmente entusiasmado por el repentino interés de su pareja en sus cosas, se dedico a contarle. Le conto que estaba trabajando en un nuevo proyecto de arquitectura, le conto sobre su nuevo compañero de grupo, un chico griego llamado Aioria, que era muy simpático y muy bueno en su trabajo.

Shaka sintió los latidos de su corazón disminuir al escuchar ese nombre, era el mismo nombre del chico de sus sueños, el que había logrado conquistar a su Mu. Comprendió que aquello no había sido un sueño, había sido una premonición, una visión de lo que pasaría sino cambiaba su actitud con Mu. Lo abrazo más fuerte y entre promesas de amor volvieron a dormir, no sin antes agradecer a cualquiera que haya sido la divinidad que le había mostrado su futuro no muy lejano de no cambiar.

-Gracias – susurro.

-¿Que dijiste? - le pregunto Mu, quien estaba cayendo en el sopor del sueño entre los brazos de su rubio.

-Que te amo.

-Realmente llegue a pensar que jamás te escucharía decir eso. - le dijo cerrando sus ojos y acomodándose en su pecho.

-Eso es porque he sido bastante estúpido – le respondió aun sabiendo que no lo escucharía, pues se había quedado dormido.

-eso es seguro, has sido bastante estúpido – se escucho decir a alguien entre risas y desaparecer entre las sombras de un rincón de la habitación, dejando a un peli lila felizmente dormido y a un rubio muy asustado.

Fin.

Espero que les haya gustado, de nuevo yo con algo de mi pareja favorita, aunque le agregue toques de AioriaxMu, he descubierto que es el único que toleraría con mi borrego sino esta Shaka.

Si creen que merece un review, yo feliz de contestarlo, besos.


End file.
